


now forever i know (all i want is to hold you close)

by kate_crumble



Category: Enchanted (2007), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Betty is a sweet bean, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I couldn't help myself, I'm presuming you've seen Enchanted, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Single Parent Jughead Jones, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_crumble/pseuds/kate_crumble
Summary: “True love's kiss.” He murmurs, remembering her words from when he first found her wandering the streets of New York aimlessly.“It's the most powerful thing in the world.”Jughead knows he wants to kiss her, wake her from the depths of slumber but with her prince next to him and his own girlfriend closely behind, he's out of chances.Feeling Archibald’s presence beside him, Jughead swiftly moves backwards, preparing himself for the sight of Betty waking up to the lips of another.But nothing happens.Why is nothing happening?An Enchanted AUElizabeth finds herself in modern-day New York, banished by an evil witch from her fairytale home. Stumbling upon Jughead Jones and his little girl Morgan, she longs for her Prince Archibald to rescue her from reality. But as time passes, her thoughts of home pass along with it, replaced by her dark-haired handsome saviour and his scary world. Will her new found love for Jughead be lost with Prince Archibald finding her? Will the presence of Jughead's girlfriend Veronica push her to escape New York with a heart broken by unrequited love?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	now forever i know (all i want is to hold you close)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Lovely People!! 
> 
> I'm back with a one shot which I didn't plan to write or post but I watched Enchanted the other night and couldn't help myself.  
> Currently writing Chapter Two for lust rushes love waits, but needed to get this out of my system first 🙃
> 
> Thanks a million to my wonderful friend and beta Jana also known as @latenightcoffeetalks she is magical! <3 
> 
> I would like to preface this fic by saying it may be easier to grasp if you have in fact watched Enchanted, I am vague in some places with plot so there's that. But I guess it would still be enjoyable without? Idk just read and see 
> 
> **also the smut is just at the beginning so if you aren't a fan just skip the first paragraph! :))
> 
> Sending my love,  
> Kate

_Roughly pushing her up against his apartment door, Betty whimpers as he places kisses along her collarbone, hands tracing up her arm to play with the silky strap of her dress. Running his fingers up and down, he eventually pulls it off her shoulder, baring more sweet skin for him to mark. “God you taste good baby”_

_“How did I ever live without you?” he mumbles into her chest, hands grasping tightly at her thighs._

_“I’m so happy you kissed me, Juggie.” she whispers, feeling her smile against his racing pulse. Her grip on his shoulders tightening._

_“Which time” he grins cheekily, watching as she rolls her eyes._

_“You know...” The rest of her sentence gets lost in a moan as he moves to push a leg in between hers, pressing into her heat, aiming to relieve the tension coursing through her body._

_“I don’t think I do.” He says lightly, teasing her as he nips at her ear, moving to grip at her soft hips and grinding her down on him._

_“Enlighten me baby” He purrs, admiring her flushed cheeks, swollen pink lips eliciting sweet sighs, with every push and pull he makes._

_“When I said I knew it was you.”_

  
  
  


_***_

  
  
  


“What is _she_ doing here?” Veronica asks, face twisting with unease. 

Jughead stares at her questioningly, feeling her cold hand squeeze his, trying desperately to feel the love and connection he’s always craved. 

But all he feels is _hollow_. 

Lifting his gaze to sweep slowly across the room. He wouldn’t dare tell anyone this, not even his gorgeously spirited daughter, but he’s happy here; the atmosphere, the music, the _dancing_. 

All that’s missing is Elizabeth, his Betty, whom he would gladly welcome an excited “ _I told you so”_ from right now, just to see the pink flush rise in her cheeks. 

“Huh?” he murmurs, not paying attention to the dark haired beauty before him. 

Following Veronica’s sceptical gaze he sees _her_ ; ethereal curves wrapped in pink silk. He ponders if she made this dress as well, longing to find another pattern cut out of his curtains upon his return home(although he’s quite positive he doesn’t own pink curtains). He catches her arm draped across Archibald’s, reminding him of their reality, her destined for a Prince in their faraway land whilst he is faced with compromise and compatibility. 

“Juggie!” Betty squeals excitedly, walking up to him with such haste he worries her dress will catch on her no doubt too high heels. He watches closely at the trepidation gracing Archibald’s face, but quickly turns back to gaze in her green eyes for fear of missing another moment with her before she leaves him. 

“I’m a little surprised to see you here” he murmurs, trying to keep his voice neutral for Veronica’s sake. But by the look on her face he’s guessing he failed.

 _"I’m_ surprised! You said you couldn’t dance.” she simpers, gazing up at him with teasing eyes. He notices her distance from Archibald and hope sparks in his chest, maybe their date hadn’t gone so well today. 

“I said I didn’t, I never said I couldn’t.” He grins cheekily at her, knowing a pink flush will adorn her cheeks at any moment. 

Continuing to stare into each other's eyes he feels silly but so full of love. All he can think is: _fuck,_ he is going to miss her, everything about her. 

They both jump at the sound of Archibald clearing his throat. Jughead feels his cheeks heat. Knowing they have been caught he looks to Betty for help but sees her shuffling her feet suddenly finding the floor very interesting. 

He proceeds to watch her scramble to introduce Archibald but he isn’t really listening, instead just watching her lips move as she talks. Cataloguing the pinkish hue they turn when she bites them in thought. However his admiration is shortly cut off by a hefty nudge from Veronica.

“Oh, well, this is Ronnie, she’s uh...”

“We are _together._ ” Veronica interrupts his ramblings, but he remains unsure if it was an act of saviour or to prove a point to Betty. But Jughead has no time to decide, instead laughing along with Ronnie to ease the tension, moving closer to her whilst he eyes the Prince. 

“And this is Elizabeth, the love of my life, my heart's true desire.” he hears Archibald announce with such pride his heart sinks for the second time this evening, remembering Betty is no longer his or ever was for that matter. But yet her green eyes remain gazing up at him instead of looking at her future husband...maybe she’s changed her mind? 

As he ponders this he tunes out of the conversation in front of him, knowing it will only bring more heartache to see Betty with her chosen man. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_“Betty!”_

_Jughead rubs at his eyes, disgruntled to be awake so early in the morning as he hears an eruption of sweet giggles across the hall._

_“Betty, what did you do?!” He hears his daughter Morgan squeal._

_Jumping out of bed, he quickly prepares for either more livestock or singing to attack him upon entrance to his little girl’s bedroom. Walking sleepily down the hall he turns to find Betty twirling around Morgan’s bedroom in a dress he’s never seen before. Shifting his gaze to his daughter he follows to where her finger is pointing._

_Her curtains. Her curtains have a dress pattern cut out of them._

_Betty has made a dress out of curtains and all he can do is smile._

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Thank _god_ for the host, he never thought dancing with Betty was a possibility and now the chance is falling right into his lap. He gets to hold her, touch her, embrace her, even if just for one final waltz. With his desperate eyes sweeping over her, he notices the nervousness radiating from her body, her shoulders hunched and the continuous wringing of her hands. He dreams of easing the tension from her body, pressing his lips to her palms. 

Moving to stand beside her, he breathes in her familiar scent feeling a wash of calm. Hearing the music pick up he takes his chance. 

“Shall we?” he murmurs into her ear, brushing her golden curls off her shoulder, feeling goosebumps rise as his hand trails along her back. He can’t help but be close to her, the need to touch her is overwhelming. He knows it’s _love,_ but there is nothing he can do now. She is leaving with Prince Archibald and that's it. No happy ending. There never is. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


She slides her hand in Jughead’s warm calloused one, feeling a shiver up her arm. She can’t believe how handsome he looks tonight, his dark sleek suit reminding her of home. She knows she loves him and there is nothing she can do anymore. He’s proposing to Veronica - he said so himself- but right _now_ as he guides her onto the dancefloor she can’t help but feel like he loves her too. Even if it’s only a little bit, she’ll take it, she doesn’t belong in this world, but she wants to belong to him and have a happy ending with only him. 

  
  


_you’re in my arms_

_and all the world is calm_

_the music playing on for only two_

_so close together_

  
  


She feels so hesitant and suddenly shy standing in front of him, watching intensely as he takes her hands in his, searching for any sign of love in his eyes. As he pulls her in, she gasps at the closeness, the familiar feeling of his warmth washing over her. She gingerly places her hand upon his shoulder, afraid that if she presses too hard he’ll disappear and leave her forever. He steps forward motioning for her to follow along into a dance she hopes will never end. 

  
  


_when I'm with you_

_so close to feeling alive_

_a life goes by_

_romantic dreams must die_

_so I bid my goodbye_

  
  


He twirls her around, sweet music filling her ears, his hands trailing up her arms leaving hot trails of want along sensitive skin. She wonders, does _it always feel this way?_ The prince never elicits such feelings. Her body and soul crave Jughead and she can’t have him, heart aching at the thought. On her final spin he crowds her back pulling her in, invading her senses all over again. _He must know what he’s doing._ He moves her hair away from her neck, feeling his lips graze across her racing pulse, and- is he _teasing_ her?

All she can do is follow along with his movements, placing her trembling hands back into his for comfort. He steps again, continuing to spin her around the room. 

  
  


_so close, was waiting_

_waiting here with you_

_and now, forever, I know_

_all that I wanted_

_to hold you so close_

  
  


She rests her head back against his shoulder, staring up at his face trying to decipher his feelings. He’s always said they were just friends, she’s just a lost stranger passing through his life. A life that is already so full of love from Veronica and his gorgeous little girl she can’t help but adore. Maybe he’s changed his mind and knows he will miss her too much. She decides to worry less and just melt into him as he guides her around the room with such ease and care. 

  
  


_so close to reaching_

_that famous happy end_

_almost believing_

_this one's not pretend_

  
  


Hearing the soft melody of his husky voice singing sweet words in her ear she turns to face him. He said he didn’t sing and now here he is holding her to him as though he never wants to let go, singing against her forehead, trailing lips across skin. More and more hope fills her chest with every step and softly sung lyric. 

  
  


_now you're beside me_

_and look how far we've come_

_so far we are, so close_

  
  


Goofy smiles grace their faces as they twirl and turn giving into the sweet surrender of the orchestra. She knows in her heart that love exists in this darkened world; she belongs here with Jughead, and of that she is certain. 

“Do you mind if I cut in”

Just like that their moment is over. With Veronica interrupting, reality rocks her to the core. _What was she thinking? That he would leave his girlfriend soon to be fiancé for her?_ God she feels so small all of a sudden, as she watches him move swiftly into Veronica’s arms. She feels empty all over again but tries to hold a smile. She wants Jughead to be happy, and Veronica makes him happy in this world.

“No, of course not.” she replies quietly, peeking up at Jughead to try and see any hint of remorse or sadness.

  
  


_oh how could I face the faceless days_

_if I should lose you now_

_we're so close to reaching_

_that famous happy end_

  
  


Taking Archibald’s hand he leads her away from who her heart and soul truly desire, she’s resigned herself to what her future will hold. Maybe Jughead was right all along. Happy endings aren’t a reality in this world, and home is becoming more and more appealing with every second she spends away from him. 

“You’re sad,” he murmurs, Betty only just catching his words amidst her downhearted thoughts. Deciding unrequited love has set in stone a melancholy future, she puts on a brave face for the prince, she doesn’t want another unhappy person because of her. 

“Oh no, I’m fine.” She smiles tightly, trying her best to seem happy with Archibald regardless of who her heart is truly longing for. It’s not his fault she changed her mind, she shouldn’t have led him on. The least she can do is appear happy. 

Jughead was unexpected, a dream she never thought to wish for and now he’s in someone else's arms forever. She glances over her shoulder for just one more final glance to find the couple at the centre of the dance floor, embracing in a loving kiss. Betty’s heart sinks even further, and she wishes she had just felt his lips against hers, just once, so she would have something to cling on to. 

  
  


_let's go on dreaming_

_for we know we are_

_so close, so close_

_and still so far_

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Feeling the push of Veronica’s lips against his leaves such an emptiness in Jughead’s chest it honestly scares him. He’s at a loss, he seems to always end up alone, falling for someone not meant for him _again._ Jughead suspects the woman in his arms knows of his love for Betty, he can see it in her eyes, the look of disdain he never intended to put there. He goes to voice his feelings to her but is stalled by a thump to his shoe, looking down he finds a bitten red apple, shining in the glow of the ballroom. 

“That’s odd...and unsanitary.” he hears Veronica mutter, looking at the apple skeptically in his palm. Yet he finds himself smiling, immediately thinking of the fairytale. Betty had invaded every part of him and he’s not even mad about it anymore. 

“I don’t know it's probably nothi-“

“SOMEBODY HELP!” A shout pierces the room, causing a disruption across the ballroom, music squealing to a halt.

He whips his head quickly to find Archibald at the top of stairs in distress, clutching an unconscious Betty in his arms. His heart pounds heavily in his chest, breathing quickening at the sight of his love in another's arms, white as a sheet, lips and cheeks no longer the flushed pink he knows so well.

“Call 911!” he shouts at a bewildered Veronica, passing her his phone quickly, before running to the stairs. He _needs_ to get to her. He watches as Archibald lays her down gently. Kneeling beside her, Jughead strokes her head lovingly, caressing the soft pale skin of her cheek, so cold against his fingertips. Behind him voices all mesh into one, shouting and worried murmuring for the unconscious woman before him. 

_“Hello, there’s a woman here-”_

He stares silently, wishing for her eyes to open once more, to look up at him with the love and happiness her soul is filled with. 

_“-she’s been found unconscious.”_

He remembers the way she danced around his living room unfazed by the horrified look on his face. Rats and birds chasing after her as she twirled around his kitchen. 

_“I don’t know, I didn’t see what happened.”_

He smiles sadly, brushing his fingers against her pale lips at the memory of her joyous laughter escaping them. The one time he made her angry. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_“You know, if it did work out and you’d like to stay in New York, I’d like to help.”_

_“Well that's very kind of you Jug, but my prince is coming for me.” She says dreamily, looking up at him with a dazed expression. Her hand held to her chest, smiling prettily._

_“What if he doesn’t?” he probes lightly, trying to keep his face neutral as his eyes fall upon her, sitting on his couch dressed in his shirt, head stuck in a fairytale he can’t seem to shake her from._

_“Why do you keep saying that?!” She huffs, slapping her hand back down. He watches as her nose scrunches in disgruntlement and can’t help but notice her beauty._

_“Because I deal with this everyday.” Kneeling down before her, he tilts her chin up but she continues to stare at the ground, shoulders deflated with his words._

_“If a relationship has issues at the beginning, it doesn’t get any better.” he says softly, moving to sit on the coffee table to reach her eyes, hoping to wash away the fog and help her face reality. All he wants is to help her, he’s seen so many failed relationships in his career, he doesn’t want that heartbreak for her. He never wants to see her hurting._

_“But he_ is _coming!” she insists again, watching her body tense at the conversation he tries to keep his words soft._

_“Elizabeth, I don’t think so...no.”_

_“YES!” she quickly replies, nodding her head frantically._

_“I have to disagree, no!” Sitting forward, elbows on his knees, he reaches for her hands. He just wants her to see the truth._

_“No? Is that the only word that you know?!” She raises her voice questioning him. As she stands up, he can’t help but notice the fire burning in her green eyes; the determination and passion just makes her all the more beautiful._

_“NO!” He argues. She never raises her voice, he’s not sure what’s happening, he never meant for his words to hurt her._

_“No, no, no, no.” she breathes quickly pointing in his face frantically, her close proximity startles him. He thinks he hears himself reply but her closeness is distracting him too much to focus on his words._

_“Every word out of your mouth is no! It just makes me so…” He watches as her body tenses again with her words, shoulders raising as she paces around the room._

_“Oh, sometimes you make me so...” she mutters, trying to find her words. He steps forward reaching for her arm, he needs to calm her, tell her it's okay, just breathe._

_“Make you so what?” He asks quietly, rubbing his thumb along her wrist, wanting to soothe the racing pulse he feels beneath his fingertips._

_“You make me so, so,” Scrunching her face as she tries to find the word. “So angry!” she giggles at the revelation, bringing her hands to her face, squealing in delight._

_“I’m angry, Juggie!” She continues to bounce around in apparent joy at the thought of the emotion. All the while he just stands there gazing at her pathetically._

_She gave him a nickname._

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Being so focused on Betty's lifeless state he only catches moments of the altercation surrounding him, she’s been sent here, _poisoned_. Clutching at the apple still in his hand, he feels his nails pierce the skin, panic radiating from his body. 

“What do we do?” he asks Archibald, praying he has an answer. He can’t lose her, not after everything. 

“There’s nothing we _can_ do.” The prince shakes his head in dismay.

“She’s done for.”

No, no, no there must be something, he thinks, closing his eyes in despair. _God,_ maybe fairytales are real after all. He stares silently at his love’s face, colour diminishing as time passes, as though her soul is leaving her body. 

“True love's kiss.” He murmurs, remembering her words from when he first found her wandering the streets of New York aimlessly. 

“It's the most powerful thing in the world.”

Jughead knows he wants to kiss her, wake her from the depths of slumber but her prince is next to him, his own girlfriend closely behind. 

What is he thinking?

She’s from a different world, spending her time with him talking of a dream prince and fairytale ending. He’s not her true love's kiss. 

Feeling Archibald’s presence beside him, Jughead swiftly moves backwards, preparing himself for the sight of Betty waking up to the lips of another. 

But nothing happens. 

_Why is nothing happening?_

“It’s not working,” he hears Archibald mutter before promptly kissing her again, less gentle this time. 

“Why isn’t she waking up?” The prince cries in anguish.

“Unless...” he mutters, quickly turning his head towards him.

Everyone is looking at him. Staring. Waiting. 

“No, no, no it couldn't be me, I couldn’t possibly,” he murmurs, the consequences are too grave. What if she wakes up thinking it’s her prince? Can he bear the disappointment? 

Shaking his head, Jughead trembles at the notion, eyes flicking around the room for any support. He’s not a prince, he can’t do this. 

“I’ve only known her a few days, I couldn’t-“

“Just _kiss her,_ Jug!” Veronica pushes him forward before taking the prince’s hand. 

“Everything will be okay, Archie.” He thinks he hears her mutter in comfort as they walk away from Betty. 

He kneels down, eyes sweeping over her peaceful silk adorned form. With shaking hands he caresses the skin of her porcelain arm, moving up to cup the nape of her neck. 

“Please don’t leave me,” he pleads with a caress of her cheek.

Lifting her head, his nervousness melts away, the audience becoming a mere dream, it’s just her. All he feels is her. 

As their lips touch tenderly his body ignites with pure love, _he was made for her._ Pulling away from the sweet embrace her head remains safely in his calloused palm. 

Mutterings of doubt echo around the ballroom with no sign of her wake. 

“Come on baby, open those pretty green eyes for me.” he whispers, ignoring the outcry behind him. 

But she remains still. Jughead closes his eyes in defeat. She doesn’t love him, he’s so _foolish_. 

Giving in to the pain searing through his chest he chokes back tears. He had been so sure. 

Just as he moves to lay her head back down, warmth re enters her cheeks, eyes fluttering open as she instinctively reaches for him. 

“I knew it was you.” she gasps into his neck. 

Turning to look up at him, eyes filled with love, he can’t help but kiss her again. 

_Holding each other so close, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! if you're feeling fancy please leave Kudos and Comments they are my bread and butter, my sustenance if you will.  
> Basically they feed my self conscious being with love so there's that. <3


End file.
